Cayla Unastrong
Cayla Unastrong is a female tribute from District 2, and was created by ViniciusDeAssis1999. Her district partner is Draco Vanwitch. When submitting District 2, Cayla and Draco do not need to be together. Basic Information Name: Cayla Unastrong District: 2 Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5'7 Appearance: Cayla has pale white young skin, but she has collected an impressive amount of wounds and injuries all over her body. She has a long and folowing dark hair, which goes down in a bang in the front part of her hair, and the hair goes up until the middle of her back. Her eyes are light indigo eyes, which seems to be crystal blue when the sun hovers her eyes. Cayla is pretty tall for her age, but stands in an average height compared to other teenages overall. She has a fit body, due to her intense training since her childhood. Personality: Cayla is a cold and serious girl, the type of girl who does not laugh or smile constantly and generally only puts up serious conversations, not liking to insert jokes or funny words in the chat. She is not that friendly either, since he is not social and talkative, and she prefers to stay all by herself than being around a lot of people. She is not that easy on making friends, maybe because most of the people do not like to be friends of someone who treats you coldly. Sincerely, Cayla is not that bloodthirsty, cruel or that type of career tribute who likes to torture the tributes or make them have a slow and painful death. She just wants to knock them off the competition, and get closer to the big prize of the victory. She is brave, and when the time of killing comes, she will not hesitate in doing it, she will try to freeze her heart even more and do not feel fault or pity when killing the others. Backstory: Cayla was born to be a professional assassin. Ever since her childhood, her family was heavily influenced by the Career training that was basically a tradition in District 2. Both of her parents worked at different sections at the main Career academy of the district, so they did not spend time and already signed Cayla in when she completed mere three years old. Yes, only three years old and she was already preparing herself for the Hunger Games. At the beginning, they only told her to do few and soft things, such as lifting light weights or wrap ropes and nets to do traps and snares, but as the time started to pass by, they begun to experiment heavier things for Cayla. In a matter of four years, even being a mere seven years old little girl, they started to teach Cayla how to work with weapons and how to fight hand-to-hand, leading their daughter to become one of the best students of the academy. However, something happened when she turned eleven. In a normal sunny day in the district, her parents woke her up and led to the Career academy, but they were interrupted in the pathway by an uprising which was about to begin. The rebels were blocking the streets, and Cayla's father got really upset about not being able to cross the uprising and reach at his academy, so he got crazy and started to discuss with the rebels, telling them to 'leave already and walk off his way', but then, the rebels got upset back at him. A long discussion and constant fight led to a hand-to-hand combat between the rebel leader and Cayla's fight, which ended up with another rebel shooting with a gun against her father, killing him quickly. Cayla's mother went crazy and also advanced against the rebellion, but as her husband, she was quickly shot down, and she died in the front of Cayla's innocent eyes. That little girl knew she was not able to take the rebels down, and attempting to avenge her parents' death would simply cause the rebels to shoot at her, so she just started to cry and ran away to her house. She stayed locked down in her bedroom for two consecutive days, and then she finally realized that she had to find a way to avenge her parents' death and it would be winning the Hunger Games and expulsing the rebels after her victory. So, even being only eleven years old, she begun to do an intense and constant training, testing all of her skills to the time when she would enter the Games. At the age of sixteen, she could not stand the guilt of her parents' death and finally volunteered, and luckily, was chosen by the escort to represent District 2. She will do her best, inside and outside the arena, to avenge the death of her family and she will not die before fulfilling this mission. Weapon(s): After spending more than thirteen years training constantly at the career academy, it is more than obvious that Cayla became well-skilled with a lot of weapons. However, everyone has a favorite one, and Cayla is not different. She personally loves tomahawks, as she thinks that it is easy to wield and does a great job killing when it hits someone. After her parents' death, she would spend most of her day at the academy throwing and battling using tomahawks. Along with these, she also loves to use throwing axes. Her father tried to make her like to use throwing knives instead of axes, but she thinks that axes are better to kill, so she became to use those instead of simple knives. Strengths: Staying at the career academy for years obviously made Cayla a girl with a lot of skills and strenghts, and one of these skills is her hand-to-hand combat. Combating with the best instructors of the district, Cayla quickly learned how to fight with someone close even if she is barehanded, in resume, if she is without a weapon. The tactics her father teached her on how to push someone down still run through her mind when she thinks of him, and it made her develop her skills in fights. Another skill is her speed, as she can easily run for hours and quickly. She became pretty agile training at the gauntlet, where she had to attack, dodge and run at the right time, otherwise, she would fall down and injury herself. Weaknesses: No human is totally perfect, and it is more than obvious that Cayla is not perfect at all. One of her main weaknesses - to be honest it is more a defect than a weakness - is the fact that she is totally ignorant and arrogant, and does not like to listen what the other people are advicing her. It may cause her to get in trouble, but she will not listen to them anyway. Another weakness is the lack of forest knowledge '''that she has, mainly when it comes to identify edible plants or insects, and she really never got interested in learning about it. '''Fears: Ballistophobia, fear of Missiles and Bullets. Alliance: She will enter in the Career alliance, something expected for her. She will not try to be the leader, but she will not like to be considered someone who only supports. She will try her best to become the antagonist during the process of the Games. Token: A black headband which she uses in the hair. Advanced Information Reaping Reaction: She will just stand up with a serious expression in the district square and wait for the escort to announce the girls' reaping, so she will quickly scream and volunteer for the Games, trying to be the first girl to shout it out. The escort will luckily choose her, and she will walk up to the plaza with a confident smile printed in her face. Chariot Rides Reaction: Once the chariots enter the Capitol Circle, she will look to the Capital cameras and the crowd with a serious expression, not even opening a small smile. She will not wave or do anything to the crowd, trying to feel superior compared to them. Group Training Routine: When the training sessions begin, she will stay around the career alliance, but not that much. Once she had enough of them, she will just stay around the weapons stations, trying to remind herself of the District 2's career academy. Private Training Strategy: She will walk confidently towards the Gamemakers, and do the best she could do to retrieve the highest training score possible. She will obviously aim for the eleven or the twelve, but even a nine she will able to affort. If she wins a eight or lower, then she will probably get upset. Games Information This tribute has not been entered in any Games yet. Trivia *Cayla's parents would be called Dannii (mother) and Hixin (father) if the owner of the Games request for their names. Category:District 2 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:ViniciusdeAssis1999's Tributes